


Coming home

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky birthday gifts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Ahsoka returns to the Temple after her latest mission, and is greeted by her former Master.





	

Obi-Wan is there to greet her when she gets off the transport.

Ahsoka is too tired to do more than acknowledge him with a nod; he gives her an understanding smile and falls into step with her.

Reports on easy diplomatic missions are not generally considered to be urgent so Ahsoka’s first destination is a bed. Instead, Obi-Wan steers her to the kitchen when they get to her quarters.

“You need to eat something before you collapse,” he says. “Sit down, I’ll get you something.”

Ahsoka doesn’t resist. It’s kind of nice, really, to be treated like she’s still his Padawan. Sometimes. It’s nice sometimes, when he’s taking care of her and not insisting he knows better than her. He doesn’t do that so often anymore, but when she was newly Knighted every mission was a struggle to get him to listen to her.

They’ve both grown since then. Ahsoka can admit that he was right more often than not back then, and Obi-Wan can be convinced to admit that his own anxiety and worry for her lead him to treat her like his Padawan rather than his mission partner.

Obi-Wan sets a bowl of stew in front her and sits down with his own food.

“You did not make that just now,” Ahsoka says accusingly.

He nods, serene. “I made that yesterday because I know you, and you always come home hungry. Don’t worry, I was only in here for a minute to leave it in your fridge.”

“I wasn’t worried. You’re not nearly as nosy as some other people I could name.”

“Few people are,” he says, grinning.

Something is wrong with his face, Ahsoka realizes. She stares at him, stew forgotten, as she tries to figure it out. “You shaved!” she says finally. Humans and their hair, honestly.

“Took you a while,” he says.

“But. Why?”

He shrugs. “I wanted to try something different.” At her look of doubt he adds, “And when I went to the crèche last week, one of the children called me old and all the others in her clan agreed.”

Ahsoka starts to giggle, until she imagines the look on his face at being called old, and nearly chokes on her own laughter.

Obi-Wan watches her with something between amusement and affront on his face until she calms down, holding her belly and wiping her eyes.

“Are you quite done?” he asks.

“For now,” Ahsoka replies, grinning.

“Good. Now eat up. We don’t want all my hard work to go to waste, after all.”

“Master, how many tries did it take you to get it right?”

He doesn’t reply, but from the way he avoids meeting her eyes, she can tell that what they’re eating right now definitely wasn’t his first attempt.

She eats a few bites, chews thoughtfully. “Well, it’s pretty good. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Ahsoka. Anytime.”


End file.
